The Impossible
by flash-and-mina
Summary: Joint fic following on from the end of book 54. We hated the ending so we’re finishing it OUR WAY! Warning SLASH! No like, no read. Jake x Marco, Ax x Alloran. Plus a secret pairing. No Flames!


Hey there everyone!!! ConfusionIsTheWorstPain and GoldMary3 here with our first ever joint fic! Woo! We're both kinda new at the whole 'joint fic' business, so we've decided to each write our own little section in the authors notes.

**ConfusionIsTheWorstPain –**

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of the fic 'The Impossible' which both me and my friend GoldMary3 have decided to write together. This fic will include a few of our favourite pairings (whether you like them or not) and other stuff we wanted to add in our own idea of an Animorphs book. This one kinda continues on from book 55, as we both hated the ending for it, and… well, I guess I won't ruin it for you :P. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review, we would both appreciate it!!!**

**Flash **

**Xxx**

**GoldMary3-**

**Hey guys and gals!! As Flash **_**surely **_**told you, this is our first fanfic together, and we have some of our fav. pairings, **_**and **_**we ****might make a guest appearance later on. She did tell you. Right? Anyway, how the chapters are written might also be a little different, for there are two people writing (or in this case, typing) and one fic. R&R…or else!!**

**Umm, yeah, what GoldMary3 said… oops, sorry! Didn't mean to butt in ; (hides in corner) -Flash**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Animorphs… yet, but that's all going to change very soon… JUST YOU WAIT APPLEGATE!!! (coughs), sorry bout that. Moving on…**

**We do however, own this fic, so NO stealing Ok?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Escape**

Esplin 9466 P.O.V 

Darkness.

That's all I ever see now, endless darkness in every direction.

Except I know it's not endless.

I run into the walls sometimes, 6 of them. Plastic.

A box.

A plastic box.

This is my prison.

This is the Animorphs way of mocking me. 'Not so high and mighty anymore, huh Visser One?'

I killed all those creatures, enslaved so many others.

And I can't find my way out of a box.

Pitiful.

They're laughing at me.

-------------

I drift through the sludge, kandrona rays feeding my small vulnerable form.

I hate this.

I long for the Andalite form I once owned. But I doubt I'll ever have another host again. Escape is impossible and I know I won't be given a host body, not even a Gedd.

This is to be my only home now.

'Scratch, Scratch'

An odd sound emanates from one of the corners of my box, as if something is clawing to get in.

'Scratch, Scratch'

I move my body to where the noise is coming from; slowly drifting through the viscous fluid that fills my prison.

A small patch of whiteness can be seen as some of the acrylic is ripped away. I feel a tug in the liquid sludge around me as it oozes it's way out of the opening, dragging me closer to my freedom, or my death, as the case may be.

I eventually reach the opening, the box having lost over half of its contents. I feel the small gap on one side of my body, the liquid ooze of my prison pushing against me on the other side. I shift myself around so my small, blunt head faced the opening, the whiteness of the outside blinding my miniscule eyes after their long period of darkness.

I slowly began the process of squishing my body through the tiny hole, many years of squeezing through ear canals paying off as I inched my body further and further through the gap, eager to grasp my freedom before my enemies had a chance to whisk it away once more.

The end of my tail came free with a sickening 'schlup' sound, the remaining contents of the box following soon after, bursting free and gushing over me. But I didn't care. I was too busy basking in the light of my freedom.

A scuttling noise beside me attracted my attention. I turned, making out a large brownish blob beside me, my dim yeerk vision doing little in helping to identify the creature.

The blob slowly made it's way over to me, becoming slightly more distinguished the closer it came. I could make out beady black eyes, thick brown fur and large, pink ears on either side of its pointed head.

Seizing my opportunity, I slithered over to the creature, raising the front end of my body from the ground and meeting its eyes with my own. As it stood still in some form of inquisitive shock, I jabbed by body forwards, my head colliding roughly with the creature's ear.

I felt it jump soon after, its tiny claws scratching at my body in an attempt to throw me off, but its paws slid off without leaving and damage, unable to get a good hold on my mucus coated exterior. I wormed my way into its head, crushing my body into its cramped skull. I molded myself to the small crevices of its brain, feeling the thin bones of the animals skull crack as I maneuvered myself around in its head.

The creature fell limp as I began to gain control; it's senses overwhelming me. Touch, taste, smell, sound and finally sight. The world around me flickered into being like a picture falling into place.

The room I was in had large white walls and a plain white door, two squarish lights radiating light from the ceiling above. I stood by a box, the same blinding white as the rest of the room. It was small, no more than 20cm by 20cm. A jagged hole in the bottom left corner oozed a brownish liquid, a puddle of the same colour occupying the floor around it.

Other than this the room was empty. I looked down at he floor to see two pinkish hands, almost paw-like and with long claws jutting from the end of each finger. From the wrists up sprouted thick brown fur, which covered the rest of the creature's body. I scanned its memories, discovering what creature I had taken as my host.

I was inside a rat.

A dull cracking sound rang out in my head. The rat's skull was splintering from the pressure my body was exerting on it. I needed to find a larger host, fast.

I flicked through each of the rats recent memories, trying to find out how it gained entry to my prison cell. I retraced its steps, watching its memories in reverse. I saw the rat as it chewed its way into my box, then moved away from it, scuttling backward to one of the walls in the room. It's thin frame slipped through a hole in the wall and began turning. A left, left, right, left, right, up, right, right, down, left and out into the sunshine.

I snapped myself from its memories, moving the rat towards the left wall of the room. I saw a small hole at the base of the wall, large enough for the rat to squeeze through, but small enough to be easily overlooked. I entered the hole and began to take the turns, only the opposite of the turns the rat took in the memory, as the rat had been traveling in reverse.

Right, right, left, right, left, up, left, left, down, right and out.

The sunlight dazzled the small sensitive eyes of the rat, forcing the body to squint. Once the rat grew accustomed to the intense brightness of the outdoors, I opened its eyes again fully.

Lush, green grass greeted my eyes as I forced the rat to open them. The smell of fresh air, damp soil and recently cut grass overwhelmed my senses. A bird chirped off to my left and the sound of rustling tree branches greeted me from every direction as the wind blew them. I closed my eyes and let the gentle breeze rustle the fur about my face, chilling my skin and filling my ears with a dull rushing sound.

Being in Kansas never felt so good.

Crackkk 

I felt the rat's skull shift precariously as the cracks in it spread further. Soon there wouldn't be a rat left for me to control. I needed a new host.

I opened my eyes and stood on my hind paws, peering over the grass at the surrounding area. Fields, trees, prison…

Security guard resting on the grass no more than ten meters from me.

Perfect.

I dashed through the field, crushing the blades of grass under my small rat paws, hoping to seize my opportunity before it was too late.

I parted the last few renegade blades of grass with my tiny forepaws, poking my whiskered snout through the gap to examine my target more thoroughly.

The man was in his mid to late 60's, liver spotted skin, grey hair. He wore a standard blue and black security guard outfit, a regulation 9mm gun slotted into a holster above his right leg. He was clearly sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily with each breath, causing his potbelly to ripple slightly beneath his uniform.

I crept up to his ear, careful not to wake him. I began the process of moving my body out of the rat, ignoring the resounding cracking sounds this created as I shifted my body further through the rat's ear canal. I came free from the rat with an odd popping sound, directing my attention to my soon-to-be host's ear. The rat regained its senses, wandering off a few inches before coming to a sudden halt and falling to the ground shaking. A final crack was heard, like that of a whip, before the rat fell still, never to move again.

I decided to ignore all this and instead focused all my attention on the ear of the security guard. I lifted myself about an inch from the ground and began to worm my way in, going as quickly yet stealthily as possible, hoping to gain control before the old man awoke. I reached the brain with no problems, the man still in a deep slumber. As I began to gain control, however, I felt the man begin to regain consciousness, mild panic arising from within him as he slowly realized the position he was in. I hastened my actions, molding my body to the surface of the mans brain and overtaking his senses before he had a chance to act.

Touch

Taste

Smell

Sound

Sight

I gave out a sigh through the mouth of my new host, I was in control.

I rose from the ground into a sitting position, finally pushing myself up till I stood. My host panted slightly from the physical exertion, he clearly was not used to exercising.

I listed through the memories of my host, ignoring the pleading man in the back of my (or should I say, the hosts) mind. I finally found what I was looking for.

Name: Phillip Braidy

Age: 63

Hometown: Bentley, Kansas

Parents: Michael Braidy (deceased)

Pauline Braidy (deceased)

Siblings: William Braidy

Samantha Braidy (now Samantha Kingston)

Partner: Amy Lippet (now Amy Braidy)

Offspring: Daniel Braidy

Paul Braidy

Claire Braidy (now Claire Holland)

Grandchildren: By Daniel – Mandy Braidy, Opal Braidy

By Paul – none

By Claire – Phillip Holland

Nieces/Nephews: ….

The list continued. This would be a problem. The man, Phillip, could not be his permanent host; he would be missed too soon. He had a large family, therefore someone would notice if he went missing. But where to find a new host…

I scanned his memories again, searching for something, anything, that could be used as a method of transportation. A train, a bus, a car…

Bingo.

A 7-year-old Nissan Almera, white, registration number A15 TLF. Front parking lot. Keys in front pocket.

I grinned, reaching into the front of Phillips blue blazer and pulling out a small set of keys. Car, house, garage, neighbors. I strolled to the car park, locating the car and opening the door. I sat down and closed the door behind myself, turning the key in the ignition as I did so. The car rumbled into life, purring like a kitten as I shifted it from reverse to forward drive.

The last I saw of the prison was a small, blurry image of it in Phillips rear view mirror as it disappeared over the horizon. There was nothing before me but an open road, miles upon miles of tarmac and dying fields. I grinned triumphantly, surveying my surroundings with an air of unrelenting pride.

Kansas here I come.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yey! Well there's the end to our first chappie! (Glows with pride)**

**So, how did you all like it? Please review and tell us! We're both dying to hear.**

**Oh, and to forewarn you, we may not update for a while, as we both have to converse with each other beforehand about the details, which we do before posting a chapter, and we do this by e mail, but as we live in completely different time zones it takes about a day to get a reply from the other person so it takes a while… But don't worry, we'll get through it:D**

**So review please and tell us BOTH what you thought (don't talk to just one of us, you'll make the other feel rejected (sad face) so don't forget to talk to us both!)**

**And we do not accept flames for the story OR the pairings included. We forewarned you about them in the summary, so if you no likey, YOU NO READY!!! Constructive criticism is accepted, just as long as you tell us how to improve.**

**Love you all! (as friends) Review please! (reviews make us smile)**

**ConfusionIsTheWorstPain and GoldMary3**


End file.
